My way's more fun
by gleek06216
Summary: A quick pointless Berryford, just for the fun of it.


**Just a quick matchel one shot. It has no point and it was all because I had a dare that said to write a story with "Are you really wearing sweats with juicy written across the butt?" so I hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Rachel was running through a particularly hard dance scene, trying to perfect it for the musical when she heard laughter behind her. Stopping to turn, fully ready to go off on whoever interrupted her, especially by laughing at her, she froze, "Matt?"<p>

"Hey Rachel" he said, waving as he tried to hide the smile.

"What are you doing here? More importantly why are you laughing? I know I'm not as good a dancer as you are but..."

"Woah, slow down there, I wasn't laughing at your dancing."

She cocked her head to the side, "Then why were you laughing? There's no one else here, so what then?"

"Are you really wearing sweats with Juicy written across the butt?" He asked instead of answering but from the smirk she could tell that was the answer and she blushed as she retorted.

"What if I am?"

He held his hands up in mock surrender, "Just a question."

She rolled her eyes but finally moved over to him on the other side of the stage. "What are you doing here, Matt? Not that I've not missed you but no one's heard from you in over a year"

He shrugged, "I don't know, just missed the place I guess."

"You drove here because you missed the school?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.

"And some of the people in it, yeah. What if I did?" he mocked her and she stuck her tongue out at him

"You know you're not acting much like the mature silent type we all knew and loved in glee."

"Nope, I'm acting like the immature mischievous type you first met"

She snapped her fingers as if just figuring something out, "That's who you remind me of. Thank you. I couldn't put my finger on it."

"And the sarcasm is back in play. Oh how I've missed it."

She grinned before saying seriously. "I've missed you, you know. It wouldn't have killed you to call or email. Even write once in a while. Let us know you were alive."

He rubbed the back of his neck, nervously, looking down, "Sorry, I meant to but... It never seemed right, ya know? I mean after a while it felt like it'd been too long so I didn't know what to say and.."

"Shut up."

He looked at her, shocked. "What?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yep, same guy. I said shut up. That means stop talking, in case you were unfamiliar. I don't want to hear your excuses. I don't even care at the moment what the real reason you've been awol for so long. I just want to know the real reason you're here now."

He looked at her, smirking again but not saying a word.

She stomped her foot at him before saying, "You're a real wise guy, aren't you? You can speak to answer the question"

He grinned as he said, "You"

It was her turn to look at him with out speaking.

"Rachel Berry? Speechless? It's a miracle. Call Guinness, I just made a new record." He teased.

She didn't rise to the bait she just asked, "Me, what?"

"You asked the reason I came back. I came back for you."

"Matt..." she started, slowly but he stopped her.

"Look, I know you're probably with Puck or got help us Finn or something and I'm not here to mess with that. Well if it's that douchebag St. James or possibly Finn then maybe... but I just.. I missed you Rach. I missed how it used to be when we all hung out before high school got in the way. We used to have fun, didn't we?" He pleaded, not wanting her to dismiss him.

She nodded, still processing, "Of course we did, Matt and I'm not 'with' anyone. I just was going to say that you shouldn't go around making life changing decisions, because of a single person. That makes no sense and is irresponsible and.."

All he heard out of that statement was she wasn't with anyone as for the rest... well he didn't notice he just took that step closer bringing him as close as they could be without touching before he leaned down, silencing her with a kiss.

She just stood there for a minute, wondering if this was really happening and half expecting someone to wake her up at any minute but no, Matt really was there, just as she had dreamed many nights since he had left, and he really was kissing her and oh..he was kissing her she should probably..

She moved a hand up behind his neck, holding her to him just as he had been about to pull away, and returned the kiss.

When they pulled away, they were both breathless but she still managed to mock glare as she said, "Still rude as always, never listening to a word I say"

He smirked back at her and said, "I listen Rach, I just don't always do what you say and this time my way seemed more fun, you have to admit."

She shrugged, "I don't know about that."

His face fell a little before she continued, "It was too short to tell how much fun it was. I'd have to try again to really be able to tell"

The grin lit up his face as he said, "Gladly" Before swooping in to do just that but was stopped by her hand on his chest.

He looked at her confused, until she said, "This doesn't mean we're done talking you know, I still think it was irresponsible for you to make a decision to up and change schools just for me"

He rolled his eyes but nodded, agreeing to the talk, to anything really, if she'd just move her damn hand.

"Good, now back to the 'fun' part" She air quoted with a smirk, allowing him to kiss her again and later, she did have to admit his way was more fun.


End file.
